


The adventures of Captain Greenthumb.

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Superhero Neville, Villain Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: With the city in peril, there is only one man who can save the day...





	The adventures of Captain Greenthumb.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #25, Pairing: Bleville

Sometimes fighting crime gave you the keys to the city, a photo with the mayor, and city-wide recognition for your good deeds. 

And sometimes they just got you strapped to the villain’s wheel of torture. 

Neville struggled against the chains keeping him bound to the wall, wincing at the scraping of the stone against his bare back. He snarled at the man pacing before him, hating that he’d allowed himself to fall for such a stupid trick. 

“Come now, Captain Greenthumb! I know you’ve got a bit more fight in you… Perhaps you’d like me to...encourage you a bit more?” 

The notorious Blaise Zabini, criminal snake and King of the Underground, smirked at Neville. 

“Really Blaise? That’s what you’re gonna go with?” Neville broke character for half a second, eyeing his boyfriend. Blaise narrowed his eyes and moved in so close that they shared the same breath.

“Will you shut it, and let me take care of you?” Blaise murmured, lips brushing against Neville’s on each word. Neville gulped and nodded, shivering from Blaise’s body heat in such close proximity to his sensitive body. 

“Good boy Nev.” Blaise kissed him gently, then pulled away with a wink. He stepped back, and with a single look, had embodied his villainous alter-ego once more. 

“So, will you tell me what I want to know? Or will I have to…fuck it out of you?” Blaise asked, voice so calm and moderated he might as well have been asking about the weather.

“I’ll never give in to you.” Neville hissed. But his body betrayed his words, growing harder with each step forward Blaise took.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
